The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to monitoring system for flexible display devices used with information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically include display devices that are utilized for displaying information received or generated by the information handling system. Such display devices may be subject to stresses due to flexing, bending, or other distortions of the shape of the display device. In some embodiments, flexible display devices such as, for example, Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display devices, utilize thin flexible sheets of organic electroluminescent materials that allow the flexible display device to be flexed, bent, or even folded in half (e.g., folded about its center along the length or width of the flexible display device) while still maintaining the ability to display images received by or generated by an information handling system. However, there may be limits in the amount of flexing or bending a flexible display device can withstand without resulting in damage to the flexible display device. For example, while flexible display devices may flex or bend easily about their center, flexing or bending along an edge of the flexible display device may introduce stresses that can damage the flexible display device. Given the ability the flex or bend the flexible display device about its center, users may not be aware of the flexing or bending limitations of the flexible display device at its edges (or other locations on the flexible display device), and thus may mistakenly flex or bend the flexible display device in a manner that damages the flexible display device without knowledge that such damage was a possibility.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved flexible display device system.